centurionconatusfandomcom-20200213-history
Lumen Caestu
"You think I give a damn about our Conatus gap? In a real battle, trivial bullcrap like that means nothing! What really matters is wits, skill and the determination to survive and move forward!" ~ Lumen Caestu Lumen Caestu is a Centurion, and a central character within the Centurion series. His Arma is Star Gauntlets, and he takes on the Close-Range Assaulter role. Appearance Lumen is a tall, mildly muscular adolescent male with unruly, blonde hair and brilliant, burning, amber eyes. Atop of his head is a red, plaid hat resembling a German officer's hat with a black bill extending out the front. Above the bill is a golden crest. He dons a black, long sleeved jacket and a leather vest of sorts over a red undershirt. The collar of the jacket reaches up to his lower head, and covers the back and sides of his neck. He wears black jeans with a small chain hanging from the left side of a silver belt, with black shoes. Without his Star Gauntlets ''equipped, he wears black leather gloves with brass spikes at the knuckles and metalic plates on the top, and gold cuffs on his wrist. Personality Lumen, whilst having a punkish, "beat-em-up" tone and appearance, is a very headstrong and fiery individual, often getting excited about tough and new challenges. Despite this, he is often calm and calculating during battle, belying his rather dull demeanor. He has been known to let his emotions get the better of him, and snap, although these moments are rare and are often a silent rage, which he demonstrates by punishing his opponents with long barrages of punches or even more brutal punishments. He has known to be very analytical during battle. He is able to pinpoint several weakspots in a Beast just from engaging in combat with them. This has caused him to utilize what some might say a rash style of combat, rushing in and constantly prodding at enemies until he finds a weakness. This denotes some form of intelligence and wits in the field of combat, despite his only average academic scores. Past and Upbringing Hi Equipment * Arma and Abilities Lumen's Arma, ''Star Gauntlets, ''is an incredibly destructive melee-range assault Arma. It comes in the form of two silver, incredibly durable metalic gauntlets, with three silver spikes for knuckles, adorned with sky-blue gems, and a pair of matching silver boots. At the cost of dishing out and taking extreme amounts of punishment, usage of this Arma will generally soak up the user's stamina much faster than most other Armas, thus should be used wisely. '''Nova': Lumen gathers a massive amount of Conatus into one of his gauntlets or boots, and strikes the opponent with an explosive heat-blast of the compiled Conatus energy. This offers great destructive power, able to tear apart large man-made structures such as houses or blast doors, as well as vaporize most low to mid-level monsters, and severely damage most higher level monsters. However, this move takes time to charge, around 5-6 seconds, and will generally leave Lumen fatigued afterwards. Star Barrage: '''Though technically not an ability of Lumen's Arma, it is a "special move" of his in which he strikes the opponent with a flurry of conatus-infused punches. He uses the conatus to propel his fists at an extremely fast rate, increasing both the speed and the strength of his punches drastically. Due to the amount of Conatus output from this attack, it burns through Lumen's stamina at an alarming rate. '''Star Charge: '''Lumen gathers Conatus into his boots, and uses it to propel himself great distances at great speeds. He will typically combine this with his Nova, though such an act is especially taxing on Lumen's stamina. '''Super Strength: These gauntlets grant Lumen physical strength many times beyond that of a regular human's, and even most Beasts, allowing Lumen to lift a small truck over his head and lob it several meters, toss a stone so hard that it can shred straight through human and Beast flesh and bone, or kick a Saber so hard it was sent flying into a moderately sizeable tree, the force of it impacting so great that it knocked the tree over. '''Enhanced Striking Speed: '''Star Gauntlets also allow Lumen to strike at immense speeds, to the point where his hands and arms will seemingly disappear if viewed by a regular human. He can also strike so fast that it can confuse a Centurion's "Conatus Tracking", since his Arma is moving to several places at once at such an immense speed, and generally outspeeds the rection time of most Beasts. '''Enhanced Precision: '''One of ''Star Gauntlet's ''most useful abilities is its superb precision. Lumen can use this precision for utility means, but he mostly uses it in tandem with his Arma's speed and power, bombarding opponents with the utmost accuracy. Natural Abilities '''Enhanced Reactions: '''Lumen's reactions are notably faster than that of a regular humans, able to swiftly dodge and maneuver strikes from other Centurions such as Matthias Krazny. He is also able to percieve fast-moving objects such a bullets, and use this in tandem with his Arma's speed, catching or deflecting said objects. '''Enhanced Movement Speed: '''Lumen's running speed is also far above that of an average human's too, able to run at 45 kilometers per hour (28 mph). '''Enhanced Skills and Battle Knowledge: '''Lumen, through years of honing his skills, is able to quickly and effectively react and work around his opponent's Arma Abilities and startergies, and pull off his own statergies just as quickly and effectively. He is also able to quickly learn his opponent's movesets during battle, keeping an eye out for even the slightest unconcious biases or slip-ups in said opponent's methods, using them against the opponent. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Lumen has been able to endure physical pain that would lead most humans to faint. He is also able to conserve his stamina over long distances, as well as run for an incredibly long time, This can be attributed to the heavily mountainous environment he grew up in.Category:Protagonists Category:Guren Nation Category:Male Characters Category:Blunt-Type Users